Lee's Song
by Mariano's-twins
Summary: For 23 year old Bella, life hardly ever goes her way. So when she finally gets her Big Break, she can't even describe her suprise. But when everything is once again crashing down around her, she finds herself being saved by the last people she expected...


**Lee's Song**.

**AN:**

_Nikos- "Hello everyone!"_

_Atlanta- "Hellooooooooooo"_

_Nikos- "Your just too cool, Atlanta"_

_Atlanta- "Got that right"_

_Nikos- "Anyways, for those of you out there who don't know our fabulous selves, I'm Nikos--"_

_Atlanta- "Also known as Nikky"_

_Nikos- "No, not 'also known as Nikky' that title is off limits, noone calls me that or they die, slowly and painfully"_

_Atlanta- "Does this mean I'm dead?"_

_Nikos- "No..."_

_Atlanta- "Then that would be an empty threat..."_

_Nikos- "No..."_

_Atlanta- "NIKKY!...HAH! I'm not dead!!"_

_Nikos- "Dad would kill me if I killed you, you're an exceptio--"_

_Atlanta- "IT'S AN EMPTY THREAT!! EVERYONE, FEEL FREE TO CALL HIM NIKKY!!"_

_Nikos- "Shut up"_

_Atlanta- "No, I can't"_

_Nikos- "Why?"_

_Atlanta- "Because it's time for the disclaimer song!"_

_Nikos- "Fine"_

_Nikos&Atlanta (sing)- "Oh, We don't own a thing,_

_JK own's it all!_

_This is why we sing,_

_our disclaimer song!_

_The characters, their hers,_

_but we'll borrowing them for now._

_Her geeks and her nerds,_

_we even stole her chow!_

_Don't get your knickers in a twist,_

_We'll give them back if you insist!"_

_Nikos- "On with the show!"_

**Chapter 1: That damned outfit!**

There's this empty place in my heart,

That I need your love to fill,

A big chunk of my life,

Wherein I need your arms,

just hold me.

There's a time every once and a while,

when I need you to whisper-

sweet comforts in my ear,

to feel your breath upon my skin,

and your touch to leave me weak.

Times like these,

I need your love with me,

in times of need,

I need your touch to heal.

It's the moments when I bleed,

when the cuts have ripped too deep,

times like these,

When the memories,

are more like haunting dreams.

When my hopes are gone,

and replaced with reality.

Times like these,

When the world is against me,

I need you on my side.

I need you to love me,

in times like these.

Can you feel my weak heart beat,

I can hardly feel it.

I wish the skies would brighten,

wash the dark clouds away,

hold this awful rain at bay.

Maybe then my heart would dance,

revived and renewed,

maybe then a smile would grace my face,

a laugh escape my mouth,

maybe then I could love you,

the way you love me too.

Times like these,

I need your love with me,

in times of need,

I need your touch to heal.

It's the moments when I bleed,

when the cuts have ripped too deep,

times like these,

When the memories,

are more like haunting dreams.

When my hopes are gone,

and replaced with reality.

Times like these,

When the world is against me,

I need you on my side.

I need you to love me,

in times like these.

Times like these

when I need you more then ever.

When I fear the darkness in my heart,

is finally taking over.

You pick me up,

you pull me through,

and suddenly,

oh so suddenly,

I find myself...

loving you.

Oh you pick me up,

you pull me through,

and baby, I owe this life to you.

I owe my heart, my everything,

I owe it all to you.

Oh baby, you see the truth

in a world of lies.

You see the sadness,

in a simple sigh.

Oh, in times like these,

I think to myself...

What would I do...

without you.

In times like these...

_louder_

Oh, Times like these,

I need your love with me,

in times of need,

I need your touch to heal.

It's the moments when I bleed,

when the cuts have ripped too deep,

times like these,

When the memories,

are more like haunting dreams.

When my hopes are gone,

and replaced with reality.

Times like these,

When the world is against me,

I need you on my side.

I need you to love me,

in times like these."

She could feel her spirits soar as she finished the song, only to be greeted by the awe struck faces of her audience. Ta-da! First performance of a shining career had been a knock.

"Welcome one and all to Irish and British quiditch cup!" She said, attempting to awaken the crowd from their stuppor. The crowd, as she had planned, exploded into applause. She raised her hand to silence them. "Tonight we commence the beginning of what we hope will be an exciting and successful season. I am pleased to be here as your source of entertainment this evening though my fellow announcer Lee Jordan may grace us with his presence on stage this night." The crowd chuckled as an outraged Lee Jordan clambered on stage.

"Ta-da! I am here, gracing all you lucky people with my awsome presence, this eve" Lee said cockily.

"Yes, that is lovely, now please leave" Bella Ducoeur said cheerfully, waving him goodbye.

"Not until you sing with me, cherie" Lee said, placing out his hand for her to take. Lee hadn't changed much since his Hogwarts days. Still those same enchanting brown eyes, chocolat coloured skin, black dred-locked hair and thinner built body. Still Lee, still gorgious. Well, so thought Bella. In there Hogwarts days, she had fancied the pants off him, now, she couldn't imagine him any other way then him being like a brother to her.

Bella, on the other hand, had changed so very much since Hogwarts. Her long satiny black hair had once been short and boyishly cut, her body once as thin and curvless as a rail was now wonderfully curved and her once squinty eyes were now big and blue and sparkly as if she were taking in the entire world at once.

"If you insist, dear" Bella said, attempting to sound reluctant. Behind her facade, she was excited, the way she always felt before singing. But this time it was Lee, she knew the power behind his voice. He was a decent singer, one of the best she had ever had the privelidge of meeting.

L

(Singing soft and slow)

Hey Baby, look outside.

Don't fear,

don't hide.

Listen and you'll hear,

the world beyond your own.

B

(Picks up beat and sings fast and up beat)

Hey baby, I can look at this world anyday,

I can get in my car and drive away,

but if you wanna be the M V P

of my L I F E,

you're gonna have to T R Y

Oooooooh, you're gonna have to try.

L (speak)

What exactly do you expect me to do?

B ( Speak)

Easy! (Band starts, up beat)

Dance with me!

Lift me off my feet!

Can you feel the beat?

Vibrating through the floor,

if you can't then baby,

there's the door!

L

I thought that this would be easy,

a walk in the park for sure,

but I guess I ought not be suprised,

with you there's always more.

Take my hand!

I'll show you I can dance.

(dances weird eighties moves)

B (speak)

Pu-leeze, you call that dancing?

(Sings)

So, you think your so different,

then all those other boys?

The ones who claim there sufficient,

and claim dancing girls as toys!

L

(Speak)

I know I'm different.

B

(Speak)

Prove it.

L

(Takes her in waltz position)

Hold my hand tight,

like your world depends on my strength.

Move your left foot to the right

keep your strides in length.

Place your hand on my shoulder,

so I can catch you if you fall.

Girl, this is how we'll dance when we're older,

no ass shaking at all (holds)

B

But baby, I'm livin' in the now,

I'm young and I'm free,

(Speak)

Not to mention single (says suggestively).

(sing again)

And baby, I need a someone,

Someone who's into me (hold).

L

(Speak)

And you think I'm not?

B

(Speak)

No.

L

(Speak)

How do I prove it?

B

(speak)

You can't.

L

Dance with me!

Take my hand,

Give me this one chance.

I know it's hard to see,

but there is more to me,

then what you see.

B

(speak)

No, there is something you can do...

L

(Speak)

What? Anything.

B

(speak)

Kiss me.

(Lee leans down and lights go out just before their lips touch.)

The crowd applaudes as the stage lights up once more.

"That song is called Dance With Me, from the first ever Wizard written musical ever preformed on Broadway. It was written by my extremely talented friend here, Bella Ducoeur. The musical, actually, has yet to be casted and preformed. The musical itself has been excepted and awaits its chance to be preformed in spring." Lee tells the crowd exuberantly, "Which reminds me, dear Bella, why are you not taking part in this musical you oh-so-amazingly wrote?"

"My voice is insufficient, I want a real signer to be playing the lead role in my musical." Bella explained simply, smiling shyly, Lee simply rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, we have wandered off topic." Lee says, waving his hands excitedly. "Why are we here, Bella?"

"Would like me to put it in words better suited for you, dear friend of mine?" Bella asked.

"Um, sure" Lee said, nervously. Bella stepped forward on stage, smiling at the crowd.

"We, Lee and I" She began, "Are here as your fantastic source of entertainment on this illustrious night in which this fantastic tournament starts. Take part, everyone, in song and dance, it may be your last chance for a while" Bella said, smilling broadly.

"We'll be getting up every once in a while to sing your ears off, hoping to spark some amusment from you good folk, but otherwise we have a lovely quartet to play for all those hoping for a good waltz. Later this evening when all those whom have no desire to party have left the premises, I believe Bella has something cooked up for us that will, shall we say, arouse the more sufficient and experianced partiers in this place." Lee explained to the crowd happily, he then whisled, "But by the look of what she's going to wear, I'd say she'll arouse a little more then that" The crowd laughed and Bella hit Lee across the arm.

"Shame!"

"No, no, that's you"

For about an hour, the quartet played soft music for people to dance to. It was a peaceful, graceful environment. There were only light alchol beverages and there was hardly anyone drunk in the least. Bella found herself being entertained by none other then Lee himself.

"That song was exceptional!" Lee said, giving her a hug, "Please, give me some of your creative genious, you're being very selfish, keeping it all to yourself like that".

"Oh, shut up, I know you wouldn't have an ounce of creativity in your skull even if I gave you all of my creativity" Bella retorted laughingly, taking a big gulp of her wine, finishing off her third glass. She was feeling slightly tipsy.

"Aren't you drinking a little much?" Lee inquired, taking her new glass of wine out of her hands before she could down it.

"You expect me to get up on stage, with THAT outfit on and still being totally sober?! You're crazy!" she told him, taking the glass back, "Just wait till the hard liquor comes out! Then I'll be content".

"Just not enough to effect your singing, dear" Lee told her, "And please don't hurt yourself."

"Course not, why would I do that?" Bella said, then waltzed off to change into the dreaded outfit.

The dreaded outfit consisted of A black Mini skirt that ONLY covered what a pair of underwear would cover, leaving nothing to the imagination. But the bottoms were the good part. The top was something else. It really was just a bra with a piece of transparent material, the transparent material reached down to her bellybutton while the bra was quite simply black and extremely small.

She felt like a stripper.

She looked like one too.

The knee high leather boots didn't help either.

_Just have to remember that half of the people who are going to see me will be drunk and wont remember any of it. _She kept reminding herself.

She glared at herself in the mirror, growling every once in a while, hoping she might scare the reflected image of herself in the mirror off somewhere else.

She was so out of luck.

"All in the name of music, I'm not a stripped or anything, I am a highly qualified entertainer of the musical sort" She kept repeating to herself, slightly paniked.

"Just keep telling yourself that" said a deep voice from the doorway. A young man, about 25, walked into the room. He had sandy brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, he was fit looking and very handsom. Well, anyone was handsom if you were as intoxicated as Bella was at that moment, but he actually was very good looking in sober light as well.

"I will if I do so wish" She said, frowning at her reflection.

"Oliver" The man said, sticking out his hand, Bella turned around and put out her own hand,

"Bella" She responded, smiling coyly. He returned the favor.

"Maybe I'll see you after your little..." Oliver seemed to pause for a word, "Act".

"I'll hold you to that" she told him. Oliver waved and walked out of the dressing room, Bella didn't even ponder how he had gotten into a locked dressing room.

Her preformance was great. All those still there liked the change in music and had gotten up and danced, heavier liquor was served and people were drinking it up quicker then a parched man in the Desert.

"Thank you everyone! Have a good night! If you have been drinking, be sure to get a ride home with a responsable apparater, please act responsably, you may keep other safer, not too mention yourself!" And with that, she ran off stage.

She woke up the next morning with a sleeping Oliver beside her, naked. She found that she as well was very naked. And as she raked her memeory for what had happened, all she could remember was Oliver asking her to dance, and she had still been wearing that damn outfit...

**PLEASE READ! **All songs in this story were written by Atlanta, she takes great pride in them and wishes to make a career out of it one day (she writes actually music to them as well), so please do not take the songs without consent from Atlanta. Though she's pretty sure they aren't good enough to be stolen.

Thank you!

Nikos.


End file.
